Never Alone
by KuronuesLove52
Summary: You were always alone growing up. Fending for yourself.You would sometimes save other villages from demons then try to find info on your fathers were abouts alone, but one day you meet someone and that changes everything. Sesshomaru xxx You
1. Default Chapter

Hello people! This is my first fanfic ever! I'm so happy! I hope you all like it. I encourage constructive criticism but please no flames. Now remember REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Disclaimer **sigh** I do not own Inuyasha if I did the world would be a better place

It was a beautiful, crisp, summer day in Sengoku-jidai. Everyone and everything around was so full of life and happiness. You on the other hand were filled with sorrow, betrayal, revenge, hate but most of all loneliness. These were the feelings you had harbored for years now.

You are a beautiful half fox-demon. Every man wanted you and all girls envied you but not for you but your looks. You had beautiful gray wavy hair that reached your hips and on your bottom you sported a long gray foxtail with a black tip. You are a very petite demon curving in all the right places. One of the most alluring of your traits was your eyes they were the most catching of them all.

They were the lightest shade of purple with a touch of gray in them, giving them an air of mystery and a touch of sadness in them.

On top of your head sprouted a pair of gray fox ears with black tips also, and last sticking out from underneath your top lip were two sharp pointed canine teeth. Making you irresistible to all.

But you had a horrible past. At the age of only 18 you have experienced more than any young teen should.

Flashback

It was a beautiful day out you and your baby brother Tova, were playing in the creek next to your house trying to cool of from the mid-summer noon's heat. From a ways your mother stood watching laughing along with you two.

It would have been the perfect scene to any passer-byes except your father was no where around to complete the picture.

You hadn't seen your father in about a year, your mother always telling you in such a sad voice ' daddy's gonna be gone for awhile, he's taking care of some business baby' every time you asked where he was.

So you went back to playing not having a care in the world everything was perfect in your life, you were so happy and in your mind nothing could destroy this happiness.

A little while after you got out of the water and all 3 of you were getting ready to settle down for some food you heard screams from up ahead in the village you were in. As you and your mother rushed out to see you saw many men on horses coming towards your house. As your mother pushed you back into the house you caught a glimpse of a very famililar face on one of the horses.

'Dad!' you thought.

You watched in confusion as your mother locked the doors and hid in a corner with you and your brother. Just then the door broke in revealing 10 or so men and your father.

Your father was a fox-demon just like you and your mother a human your brother was also a human showing no signs of being a fox-demon like you and your father. You knew your brother was a little bit different but never thought much of it.

As your father came over grabbing your mother by her hair yelling at her, calling her a slut, whore and such words, you saw men coming towards you and your brother. As they ripped your brother out of your hands they made a grab for you.

You started screaming and crying for them to stop as you watched as your father took out a knife and rose his arm to make the killing blow to your mother who lay badly bruised and bloody on the floor.

Her last words to you before your father killed her was ' stay strong, never give up in life' and then she was dead.

Your baby brother of only 3 was also killed right in front of you. As your once called father came towards you, you started to whimper in fear as he knelt down in front of you. He gave a sickenly cruel smile then whispered in your ear 'I'm sorry you had to see that but mommy was a bad girl.'

Just then you had never felt such anger and hatred your whole life. Without realizing what you did you spit in his face. Not saying a word he had brought the handle of the knife to your head knocking you unconscious. Leaving you there.

End Flashback

That memory would forever be burned into your heart. You never saw your father after that and you were glad for it you had vowed since that day you would find him and kill him the same way he killed your mother and baby brother.

For years you had trained hard to become strong enough to kill your father. You had become silent most of the time, talking only when you had to and had blocked everyone out from your heart.

Occasionally you would help slay a demon that was attacking a village or harming somebody then you would leave and go on to the next village that needed your help. Or sometimes you would just go off into the woods and wouldn't be seen by anybody for weeks on end. It was always the same, sometimes you would look for information on your fathers were abbot's and try looking for him but it ended up that the information was false or you were a week to late because he already moved out. It became a repeated process.

Yep always the same, always alone. But you had a feeling today was gonna be different.

* * *

Ok so tell me what you think! So show a newb some love and click that button in the bottom left hand corner and leave something good. Believe me people its gonna get good **nods**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so here is chapter 2 of never alone I hope you like it!

' ' thoughts

" " dialouge

flashback

( )insert your name

* * *

Today was just like everyother day. You had heard rumors from village people that there were horrifying, 50ft demons terrorizing the next village up so of course it was your duty to take of it.

' Feh, stupid humans like theres really 50ft demons around here. Well I'll just have to see about this one.' ( Wow that sounds kinda like Inuyasha heh)

As you quickly trekked along to the village for a good hour , it finally came into view. From were you stood you could see that half the village was aflame. There were many dead bodys and occasionally you found a missing head or arm lying around.

What didn't surprise you was that the demons were not 50ft tall but were just a bunch of mangy cat demons.

' Well, ' you thought, ' here goes nothing.'

As you charged in drawing your trusty katana easily slicing in half at leats 20 of the demons , leaving about 30 more cat demons left to kill.

'Oh joy.' As you went back to finishing of the rest you didn't realize the arrow that was aiming right for your heart till the last second . Instead of it hitting your heart it struck your shoulder.

"Damnit!" you swore.

While growling in pain you pulled it out quickly throwing it to the ground. You then quickly spun around from where the arrow came, you found the attacker and realized that this one must be the leader of the cat demons that attacked the village.

" You filthy hanyou what are you doing here? Your ruining my plans!" the demon bellowed.

" I should be asking you the same thing," you replied, " Attacking a poor, defensless village. I think that's pretty low. Shame on you. Although it does suit you well, considering that's all your cpable of doing. Your kind are to weak to handle anything else." You said cooly.

" ENOUGH!" he screamed.

He then came at you , nails drawn growing at least a foot longer. You replied with a smirk and ran to meet him half way there with your katana drawn. As he raised his clawed hand, and brought it down you easily dodged his attack, moving to his side , connecting your elbow to his head sending him flying into a hut.

He recovered quickly , now sporting a long gash on his back. Jumping to his feet he started to run towards you again. This time instead of coming at you he jumped into a large tree , disapearing. You were surprised at this but brushed it of quickly as him being to weak to face you and just a plain wimp. As you started to walk away to check for survivors, you didn't hear the cat demon leader drop behind you till it was to late.

* * *

I have more chapters to put up but just let me know how you think it is first. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hellloooo people! I'm trying as fast as I can to type this up I just had to start over in writing this chapter because my comp froze and it then shut down! I was so mad. Soo heres chapter 3 enjoy!

**Disclaimer-** I do not own inuyasha the great Rumiko Takahashi does starts to cry for a couple of minutes WELL IM OVER IT NOW! Now on with the story!

' ' thoughts

" " dialouge

flashback

( ) insert your name

Last time-

He then came at you , nails drawn growing at least a foot longer. You replied with a smirk and ran to meet him half way there with your katana drawn. As he raised his clawed hand, and brought it down you easily dodged his attack, moving to his side , connecting your elbow to his head sending him flying into a hut. He recovered quickly , though sporting a long gash on his back, jumping to his feet and running towards you again. This time instead of coming at you he jumped into a large tree , disapearing. You were surprised at this but brushed it of quickly as him being to weak to face you abd just a plain wimp. As you started to walk away to check for survivors, you didn't hear the cat demon leader drop behind you till it was to late.

Chapter 3-

He then repeatedly slashed at your back leaving deep wounds. You were in so much pain and surprise you had no idea what to do till you fully realized what was going on and drew out your katana.

Turning it back-words you shoved it into your opponents stomach without any warning. You knew you hit your target because you felt a strong pressure on the sword and heard gurgling noises behind you. (Not like baby gurgle noises think dying gurgling type noises heh )

You withdrew it quickly from his stomach, giving it a quick flick to get the blood of it and then re-sheathed it. Turning your head around you glared at him as he gave his last breath.

You got up deciding to check for survivors. After roaming around through rubble and ashes for awhile you found that no one was alive so you gave up looking.

' Wow this was a total waste of time,' you thought bitterly, 'but at least I stopped a horde of mangy cat demons from terrorizing other villages. Stupid flea bags. Well I think I did my good deed for the day' you thought walking deeper into the forest to find a cave or something to nurse your wounds or at least get some rest.

As you walked deeper into a nearby forest you heard gruff voices and a loud painful slap followed by a whimper in pain up ahead. As you broke in through the clearing to where the sound was located. You saw 4 men circled around a young girl with a white, yellow and orange kimono. You could see clearly that she was showing a large bruise on her right cheek.

" Well I guess I spoke to soon" you sighed.

The men around the girl turned to you startled by your voice and withdrew their scraps of metal called swords.

'Well this is gonna be easy' you thought.

As they came running towards you, you being so fast, blinking out of there vision appearing in front of them slicing 3 of them in half. The 4th man had fallen to the ground opening and closing his mouth in total shock.

"What are you!" the mans voice trembled in fear, backing away from you every slow step you took towards him. You smirked. You chose to have a little fun and decided to threaten him a little for making you have to stop again so save another human.

" Didn't your mother teach you to never hit a girl, especially someone as young as her?" You said pointing at the girl on the ground.

He started to whimper in fear.

" Didn't she!" you yelled at him, running up to him and putting your sword to his throat. He screamed from being startled and replied with a shaky "ye-es."

"You filthy humans make me sick" you spat.

" Ill give you to the count of 3 to get your rats ass out of here, and never I repeat **never **let me catch you doing that type of thing again!" your voice boomed.

" 1.."

he whimpered,

"2.."

he stood up quickly ,

"3!"

He then bolted of in the other direction screaming. You started to snicker, and then flinched just realizing you reopened wounds on your back and shoulder again.

"Great" you muttered sarcasticaly.

You just remembered the girl and turned around to find her staring at you.

"Are you O.K?" you asked, breaking her out of her trance.

"Ye-e-a" she whispered it was so quiet of a reply that you had to strain your ears to hear it.

" Thank you " she said more loudly this time. You nodded and started to walk away when you felt a small hand grab your wrist and heard her voice say "wait!".

" What?" you replied.

"For your kindness miss please wont you come with me, you can meet Lord Sesshomaru and, and we can bandage your wounds and, and get some food for you."

You were about to say no when at the mention of food your stomach replied with a loud grumble remembering that you hadn't eaten in days.

"Well I guess it won't hurt." You said hesitantly.

"YAY!" the girl yelled.

"Quiet kid, not so loud" you grumbled.

"Oh by the way this ones name is Rin what's yours?"

"( )" Yep straight to the point you always were.

" Well come! Let's go to my Lord Sesshomaru." She said picking up a basket of flowers.

" Wait! Who's this Lord Sesshomaru you speak of?" you questioned. The name sounded familiar but you couldn't picture a face.

"Oh well he's a demon that brought me back to life after I was killed by a wolf-demon" she replied cheerfully.

" Well that's nice," you said sarcastically.

" Yes he is very kind to me. Now follow me ( )-sama I'm sure Jaken-sama and Lord Sesshomaru are worried." She said.

As she started to drag you back to the ' Oh so Great Lord Sesshomaru' that she kept talking about the whole way there. You mentally started to scream at yourself for agreeing to go with her having a feeling that you will probably regret it later.

Also you tried to keep yourself from falling on top of poor Rin from the serious throbs of pain from your wounds. ' Well' you thought ' this should be interesting.'

Well here's chapter 3 I hope this was long enough for you. Please keep reviewing. Reviewing is good for you!


	4. Chapter 4 and 5

Hello everyone thanks for taking the time to read this fic I hope you like it. By the way I do not own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi does. Well here's the 4th and 5th chapter I combined them to make them longer. Enjoy!

Later on

' ' thoughts

" " dialouge

flashback

( )insert your name

Last time

"Please wont you come with me, you can meet Lord Sesshomaru and and we can bandage your wounds and and get some food."

At the mention of food your stomach replied with a loud grumble remembering that you hadn't eaten in days.

"Well I guess it won't hurt."

"YAY!" the girl yelled.

"Quiet kid, not so loud" you grumbled.

"Oh by the way this ones name is Rin what's yours?"

"( )" Yep straight to the point you always were.

" Well come! Let's go to my Lord Sesshomaru."

" Wait! Who's this Lord Sesshomaru you speak of?" you questioned.

"Oh well he brought me back to life after I was killed by a wolf-demon" she replied cheerfully.

" Well that's nice," you said sarcastically.

" Yes he is very kind to me. Now follow me ( )-sama I'm sure Jaken-sama and Lord Sesshomaru are worried." She said.

As she started to drag you back to the ' Oh so Great Lord Sesshomaru' that she kept talking about the whole way there. You where trying to remember just where you heard that name before and also trying to keep yourself from falling on top of poor Rin from serious throbs of pain from your wounds. ' Well' you thought ' this should be interesting.'

Chapter 4/5

As you walked into the clearing lead by Rin the first thing you noticed was a small ugly impish looking toad demon. ( Awwww poor Jaken. Oh well! Me so mean. Oh did I mention Jaken bashing? Haha) As the thing came running towards you yelling, you pulled out your katana quickly and stood in a battle stance protectively in front of Rin.

" Get back toad! Or ill slice you in 2!" you barked.

" Wha- wha-what? Who are you hanyou?" he said rudely.

" Why you –"

" Jaken-sama!" Rin exclaimed.

"Rin where have you been!" the toad now known as Jaken shouted.

As Rin ran out from behind you, you cautiously withdrew your katana back into its sheath.

" Rin where have you been?" asked a calm serene voice. (Guess who!)

" Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin and Jaken both said at the same time.

" My lord ( )-sama saved me from these mean men! She exclaimed.

" She did, did she?" He said eyeing you up and down.

You blushed from his eyeing you and started to fidget under his gaze.

' What the hecks wrong with me I'm acting lie a lovesick fool. I just met the guy sheesh. Well I have to admit though he is very beautiful, his eyes are captivating he holds an air of strength and and superior, but he also seems so calm and so, so—' your thoughts were cut of by his voice.

" You're a hanyou," he said coolly.

"Thank you for stating the obvious" you bristled. ' Did I mention arrogant.'

Just then a wave of dizziness took over you and you found yourself falling to the ground ever so slowly. ; Oh man this is gonna hurt' you thought. Until you felt a pair of strong, warm hands catch you centimeters from touching the ground. You then looked up at a pair of gold eyes.

' Sesshomaru.'

" Wha- tha- thank you" you whispered before falling into unconsciousness.

Later on

You awoke to the birds chirping and Jaken squabbling about different things.

' Wont they just shut up!' you screamed in your head.

As you gave up on going back to sleep because of a certain toad demon, (ahem we wont mention names… cough JAKEN! ) you decided to get up but your wounds started to throb painfully. You muttered a quiet 'damn' and finally got up half-way till a cetain voice and a certain someones hand stopped you.

" You really shouldn't get up, you received some serious wounds."

You were about to reply with a sarcastic remark but was silenced by his hand pushing you back down gently onto the futon.

' Hes so gentle' you caught yourself thinking, 'damn why am I thinking like that!' you then started to blush when he gently brushed away a strand of hair out of your eyes. 'Oh man I think im falling for him! Not good!'

" I really should be going" you stated to him.

"Whatever," he said, " If you like you may stay till your wounds are healed. Anyways Rin seems to have taken a likeing to you and I wouldn't ming having you around." At that he turned around and disapeared into the woods. You sat there watching him in shock and surprise at what he had just said. You were then broken out of your stupor br Rin who kept tapping your shoulder annoyingly.

" What?" you asked.

" Rin would like to know if you would like some stew?"

" Sure" you replied.

' Man im so hungry right now I could eat a demon!' you thought.

After you finished eating about 10 bowls of stew you then got up slowly as to not re-open your wounds,and then just realizing you were dressed in a new Gi that was a light blue with grey trimming and Hakkama that was a dark grey.

" Rin" you called.

" Yes."

"Who dressed me?"

" Why Lord Sesshomaru did."

You blushed at her reply.

' Grrr that man! He saw me naked! Oh man.. I wonder where he had gone of too anyways. Hmm oh well might as well get some rest so my wounds will heal quicker.'

As you layed down on your futon your last thought before drifting of to sleep was ' I wonder if he has a mate?' and then all went black.

* * *

You had been staying with Sesshomaru now for almost 2 weeks, your wounds now fully healed. Day by day you had started to like him more and more. Whenever you were around him it always made you feel safe and as funny as it may sound, loved. No one you had ever met treated you like you were someone and not something. They used to always critize you and shun you because of what you were and what you never could be.

So now here you are, walking along side Sesshomaru, Rin riding Ah-Un behind you and Jaken was far behind running to catch up but kept falling over rocks and into ditches in his hurry. Deep down in your heart they sort of became your family to you and also way deep down you had fallen in love with Sesshomaru but of course you would never admit it.

You had been traveling now 2 days (and still traveling) to get to Sesshomarus castle. You probably had about another 2 or 3 day walk ahead of you.

**Sigh** 'Im so tired from walking so much I have no clue how Sesshomaru can walk days on end. I need a bath and im hungry I need food! (man gimme gimme gimme )

At the mention of food your stomach replied with a growl so loud that Sesshomaru heard it. He gave you a smirk as he looked at you from the corner of his eye. You blushed furiously and looked away from his face, trying to hide it.

" We will stop here for the night." He announced.

As you silently thanked Kami you decided to look around for a hot spring while Sesshomaru was getting food and Jaken and Rin were getting wood.

After walking a good 5 minutes you finally found one and boy was it beautiful. It had a large waterfall which held a small cave behind it. All around the edge of the spring were flowers of many kinds and colors, and in the middle of the spring was a large rock that you could sit on if needed.

You quickly pulled of your clothes and jumped in. You were surprised at how warn it was and quickly relaxed.

' I could stay in here forever!'

As time went by and you knew you had spent much longer then expected in there. You quickly got out and put on a fresh new yukata. As you were tying the front you heard someone approching then stop, you then got into a battle stance. You had expected a stupid demon looking for a fight but what you didn't expect was Sesshomaru.

Sesshomarus P.O.V-

_Its strange the first time she had entered the camp the first time I laid eyes on her, I had felt something inside me slowly melt. I knew it was not like me to fall for a hanyou let alone bother looking at one but she is different I don't know why or how I could feel like this but it just happened and I have a feeling I wont regret it._

_A little while ago as I had watched ( ) go of to find a hot spring I decided to get some thing to eat. I had a taken longer the expected to get something. When I got back I had expected to see ( ), Rin, and Jaken. But only Rin and Jaken were there. I decided to wait a couple of minutes but when she still did not return I had started to get worried and think the worst. I started to growl as images started to appear in my head._

' _That's it im going to find her now!'_

_As I started for the hot spring I quickend my pace thinking I might be to late if something had happened._

_As I got near to the hot spring I couldn't help but sigh in relief as I saw her unharmed. As I stepped into the clearing she relaxed from her battle stance and I could tell she was shocked to see me._

_She is so beautiful, strong, smart , elegant, intriging , mysterious and the list goes on. Its strange ive never felt this way before especially towards a hanyou. Its like whenever shes around I feel ….whole. It took everything not to jump her and claim her as mine. But now with her standing their clad in only a yukata and just the two of us I cant hold it in any longer._

End Sesshomarus P.O.V-

"Sesshomaru what are you doing here?" you asked.

" You were gone for awhile and I thought something might of happened to you."

'I cant believe he was worried about me!' you thought.

As you looked into his eyes you indeed saw worry no lies about that and you also saw….love.

'Is that love in his eyes!'

All of a suden he was right in front of you with his hand holding the back of your neck and the other on your waist. ( In my story he has his arm! O.k ok.) You, to shocked to do anything just stood there looking into his eyes.

" I cant hold back anymore" you heard him whisper before he lowered his head and kissed you roughly. You wrapped your arms around his neck as he pulled you against him closer, molding together perfectly.

As he started to nibble your bottom lip as if asking permission to go farther, you opened your mouth slightly giving him all he needed to make the kiss deeper, plunging his tounge into your awaiting mouth. Getting brave you started to kiss back grazing your tongue over his silky sharp teeth and occasionally biting his lip teasingly.You both kissed like this for several minutes before he started to lower you to the ground, straddling your hips, then trailing soft kisses all the way down your neck to your partially opened yukata.

He brought his head back up and you then kissed him passionately, grinding against him. Feeling giddy and expectant of something more. You started to undo his sash, but stopped when he abruptly pulled away from kissing youand started to stand up.

" Whats wrong?" you asked dazed and utterly confused. You started thinking that maybe he didn't like you like you thought and felt the sting of tears in your eyes something that was so unfamiliar to you ever since your mother and brother died.

" Nothing is wrong, please don't cry. I don't want to do it here love. When we get to the castle we may continue, and we will have all the time we need please be paitent koshii. I love you and I want it to be special."

You gasped at what he just said and then sighed in relief. ' I cant believe I thought something so stupid.' You smiled shyly and nodded then standed up with him.

" I love you to." You whispered into his ear and then wrapped your arms around his waist in a loving embrace for several minutes before you pulled away.

"I think we should be getting back Rin and Jaken are probablly worried" you announced.

He nodded and you then grabbed his hand before walking back to your camp for a good nights sleep.

**

* * *

**

**author starts jumpin up and down** Ok how'd ya like it? I know im not good at fluff scenes but give me some credit Im workin on chapter 6. Which is gonna have some battles and some more fluff So please review!


End file.
